


Snuggles

by BitchRomance



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Reader is a sleepy human, g'night, hope it's okay, my first fic ever, zzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchRomance/pseuds/BitchRomance
Summary: Reader goes to Gabriel's room to cuddle.





	Snuggles

A shiver ran up your spine, causing your teeth to chatter slightly. Snuggling your blanket closer, you raised your hand and knocked softly. You didn't know if he was going to answer or not, but it was worth a try. He was usually up at this time, whether it was reports or late night meetings, so there was a slim chance he was awake. 

There was a short pause then the door creaked open, revealing a curious Gabriel Reyes. His eyes wandered over your disheveled hair, your sweats, and your tank top, then meeting your tired eyes. Quietly, you padded into his chest and inhaled his scent, a purr escaping your throat when he wrapped his muscular, warm arms around your frame.

After a few minutes, he spoke, "Do you want to sleep in my bed?" 

You simply nodded and he let go of you, a small smirk dotting along his lips as you whined. He led you to his room and you gladly got under the covers, hugging the thick blanket to your chest. You peered at him, watching the hesitation creep up on his face before he snuck into bed with you.

Once again, you purred and scooted closer to his body heat, burying your face into his pecs. He chuckled, sending a vibration through your body. Your eyes blinked closed, your breathing slowing.

As sleep took over you, you heard him murmur, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here! I really hope it's decent. Lmk if there's any errors!


End file.
